


The Walking Disaster and the Drunk Ox On Stilts

by oneatatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Yunho, M/M, Very AU, beta Minnie, some nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Another bzzt from his phone. Kyuhyun.hey, man, your boyfriend wants your spare key from meChangmin read that in absolute horror, but before he could type back HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND or NO YOU ASSHOLE, another text popped up.gave it to himhope you enjoyChangmin squeaked. At least he'd have a few minutes to drag himself out of bed and tidy up, he'd left at least a fork in the sink and he hadn't emptied the trash can in the kitchen today-fifteen minutes agoThere was a tap on his door. Changmin let out one tiny sob.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Ho Ho Homin: The Yunho/Changmin Holiday Fic Exchange 2019





	The Walking Disaster and the Drunk Ox On Stilts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chxngdxl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxngdxl/gifts).



"Hey, there," Yunho said with a grin, jerking his head towards the changeroom. He did a few steps, and ended up with a spin - Michael Jackson? - and a gesture at Changmin. "Get your clothes off, and then come out and stretch."

Changmin tried to repress the blush that he knew was rising up his neck. It was grindingly inevitable when faced with someone that attractive making that kind of face at him. Just as inevitable as that time last week when he'd tripped on stage attempting an illusion turn. Everything had slowed down. He'd felt his balance go, he'd seen the other guys on stage rolling their eyes or looking vaguely sympathetic, he'd seen the audience's reactions, and he'd known he was going to end up on his ass, and it took about ten years to actually complete the fall. 

"I'm not actually part of your class," he muttered. 

"Yeah, but I've seen you hanging around, though. Shim Changmin, right?"

Changmin straightened. He was used to fans. They were never fans of his dancing, because his dancing sucked ass, but he had people who were completely devoted to him for his singing. For his angelic voice. For the way he could project to a crowd. Even though he was a beta, and therefore had no charisma, blah blah blah. So he reluctantly put that facade over the top of his cowardly interior of 'hey-you're-the-only-dance-teacher-I've-ever-seen-who-teaches-dance-like-it's-supposed-to-be-enjoyable-can-you-help-me', and he gave that special facade smile. "I am. Would you like an autograph? A selfie?" 

"You're a good singer, and maybe later." Yunho was still smiling. "You want to dance. I know it. If you don't have spare clothes in your bag then you can borrow a shirt and shorts from me." 

...and the facade got ripped away. 

Yunho could see him. Yunho had seen him here before, at this cheap little studio with the cracked mirrors and the old tiles on the ceiling. Yunho was more interested in him as a dancer than a singer.

Maybe. 

Maybe this could work.

Maybe he could get the help he needed. 

Yunho was just as patient and kind with him during the lesson as he was with everyone else. He didn't expect miracles, but he did expect hard work. And then he encouraged, and applauded every microstep of progress made. For Changmin, who was used to being told 'don't you dance, you're like an drunk ox on stilts' or 'here are the steps, now go on stage and do it perfectly', it was a fucking _revelation._

***

Ten days later, Yunho gave him the same instructions and nodded towards the changeroom. He was just as positive as ever, and the heat in his eyes - that surely he wasn't aware of - was just as, well, hot. 

"I _know,_ sir," Changmin muttered, and if he was more peevish than submissive, it was out of embarrassment. Not out of being a brat. If having a good work ethic and getting here earlier than everyone else meant he got embarrassed by the obnoxious sun that was Jung Yunho, maybe he should just stop getting here earlier than everyone else. 

Didn't matter, anyway. Yunho just laughed, because he was impossible to offend, and Changmin scurried into the changeroom.

At the end of this class, he screwed up his courage and waited afterwards for Yunho to finish with everyone. It took forever, as it always did, and considering Yunho was probably paid by the hour he probably should've gotten rid of everyone much faster than that. Didn't he have another class to go to? 

Changmin repressed his own guilt about wanting to hijack Yunho's time with the thought that he was going to pay him decently for this. If he said yes. (Shit. Please say yes.) 

"A Christmas show?"

"Gwangju. I haven't played there before, and it's a really good opportunity for me. If you have other commitments, it's okay..." Changmin said immediately, heart falling somewhere through his ass and down to his shoes, because he could see Yunho's reluctance.

Yunho slung a hand on his hip, and Changmin again had his eyes drawn involuntarily to the thickness of Yunho's thighs. What would it be like to have those wrapped around him - 

"No, it's fine. I'm doing a show in Seoul with Premium two days after, but the dance term's nearly over. So I can practise for that and work on your choreography at the same time. Happy to help."

***

The problem was that Yunho was indeed heavily booked, and so was Changmin, with all the shopping centres and openings of mailboxes that his manager sent him on. All to increase his profile. So they ended up in hotel rooms, and occasionally ended up in the same hotel room, and when Changmin registered a certain scent coming from his dance teacher's side of the room one evening, he went tense all over. The room smelled enough of cheap air fresheners and old cigarette smoke. He shouldn't've been able to scent Yunho, not like this. He wasn't sensitive to alphas usually. 

"I know, you have to get out of here," he said, stumbling over his words. 

There was - there was almost something of regret in Yunho's eyes, under the glaze of pheromones. Changmin thought of offering himself, because it'd just be business, right? Or helping a friend. One or the other. He could indulge himself, and help Yunho at the same time. 

But he was only a beta. There was a centre on the next block for problems just like this. 

When Yunho came back again, he stunk of alcohol, but even Changmin's beta nose could still smell pheromones underneath. He continued to busy himself by picking up Yunho's mess from the little living area. Underwear, socks, shoes. The man had more than enough shoes for someone with only two feet. Seemed to leave the fucking things everywhere. 

"You're cute."

Fingers gently tousling his hair. Changmin looked up from the floor, into dark eyes, and registered abruptly just how close he was to Yunho's crotch. He swallowed, and smiled weakly. Flirting with a beta while he was this much of a mess didn't count. "And you're a walking disaster. Your friend Boa sent you a message on the phone you left behind here, instead of taking it with you like a responsible human being. I didn't read it. Go to bed."

"Go to bed, _sir_ ," Yunho told him, and though he knew Yunho was just being a shit about how respectful Changmin was in the studio (the giggling was part of what gave it away), it still sent a spike of desire through Changmin. 

Boa was a girl. A beautiful girl, also a dancer (though not part of Yunho's Premium), and she arrived in Suwon-si the next day. 

They went out to dinner at a little place with shiny red tablecloths. Boa told terrible stories about Yunho, and asked Changmin about himself, and laughed and smiled and was generally charming and sweet, to both of them, and to the people who came up to ask for her autograph. Changmin was pretty sure he hated her, or he would've if she hadn't been so awesome. He could even see why Yunho was madly in love with her. The asshole. 

Yunho spent the next two days in _her_ hotel room, while Changmin stewed, and practiced, and scrubbed, and stewed some more. 

***

They made it back to Seoul eventually, and kept practicing, and Changmin hit a roadblock on the third quarter of the choreo. 

"I can't get it," Changmin said with self-hating exasperation. "It's no use. " 

"Hey."

Yunho sat down beside him, and if Changmin hadn't known better, he would've assumed that Yunho wasn't watching the clock because he had a group call with Premium booked at two. Yunho's body language was all ease and assurance, and he slung an arm around Changmin.

Changmin shook his head, and nudged the arm. He had a little more self-confidence with Yunho now, but he wasn't made of stone. This guy, this close, in his stupid cropped t-shirt, smelling pleasantly of a little sweat and those godawful candies he liked... anyway. He was pleased to be able to nudge, and he wasn't going to do more than that. "You close to your time again? I'm only a beta, you idiot."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Yunho murmured. His face was pressed against Changmin's hair, then Changmin felt Yunho's body twitch, and he pulled himself back. "So, I'm not going to simplify this. We can switch the third beat of the second bar to the fourth instead, because I know you're weaker on the left, but that's all. I know you can get it."

"You asshole," Changmin moaned.

"You asshole, sir," Yunho corrected. 

Changmin injected as much snark into the single word as he could. "Sir."

For the first time, Yunho's usual laugh was followed by a light smack on the ass. Damn. _Damn._ He'd have to jerk off when he got home. 

***

Okay, so he wasn't completely impossible to offend. 

_You're not coming today? We made a commitment._

Changmin rolled his eyes. It was dance. It wasn't like they were getting married. It was important, sure, and he actually wanted to work on the damn steps, but he was also lying in bed with one of the worst migraines of his life. He had the light on his phone down to 3%, and his thick curtains were closed. Not a crack of sunlight was allowed through. It was still too bright.

_sick  
sorry  
tomorrow_

He hoped it'd be tomorrow. These things usually only ran 36 hours. He drifted off again in a haze of pain. 

Another bzzt from his phone. Kyuhyun. _hey, man, your boyfriend wants your spare key from me_

Changmin read that in absolute horror, but before he could type back HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND or NO YOU ASSHOLE, another text popped up.

_gave it to him  
hope you enjoy_

Changmin squeaked. At least he'd have a few minutes to drag himself out of bed and tidy up, he'd left at least a fork in the sink and he hadn't emptied the trash can in the kitchen today-

_fifteen minutes ago_

There was a tap on his door. Changmin let out one tiny sob. 

Footsteps next to the bed, then a muffled, 'fuck!'

"Didn't know you swore," Changmin murmured, the fascination surprising him out of the pain for a moment.

"I do when I stub my fucking toe," Yunho admitted softly. "Wasn't expecting anything on the floor in here - this place is spotless. Here. I brought water, and your friend had a spare pack of the pills you use when you're staying at his place. There's soup, too, for when you're up to it. Cold cloth okay?"

" _Please_."

There was a cool hand on his forehead, then a cool cloth, and he nearly cried from relief. The pain was still there, but it had receded an inch or two. He took the pills, and Yunho plumped up his pink satiny pillows for him, and then he sank back down into blessed coolness. 

He was nearly asleep when he felt lips against his cheek.

He was nearly awake when he realised that there was weight on the other side of the bed, and he curled into it. The weight felt good against him, and the arm that then crept across his hip felt even better. Maybe alphas weren't entirely stupid.

Well. Yunho was a complete idiot along with being incredibly hot, but he was also... also nice. 

***

"I can't," he said to the mirror surrounded by all the unforgiving lightbulbs. "I can't, I can't, I can't."

"Bull," said the door, and Changmin started wondering just when the hell his furniture had started talking back to him? But it wasn't the door, it was Yunho - Yunho! - who'd come to this performance to be with him even though he was supposed to be having his ~special time~. 

Changmin pulled back from the hug he hadn't been able to help, and said with horror, "You shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't be anywhere else," Yunho said, and he wiggled his left pocket at Changmin. Which was probably a more provocative gesture than he'd meant to make, but to be fair Yunho could make anything provocative. Including those times he'd brushed his teeth around Changmin, wearing only a towel slung low around his hips - 

Mind out of the gutter, idiot! 

"Suppressants? But you said they don't work right for you. Do you need-?"

"Yeah, but I can find someone afterwards. First I want to watch you."

Changmin gulped, and executed a Michael Jackson-style moonwalk. Three steps. Not great, but not terrible. Yunho applauded, and flopped down on the little couch in Changmin's dressing room, which led to his t-shirt gaping a little at the collar. Exposing a very edible collarbone. 

"I, uh. I can help you. If you can't find anyone else." 

Yunho frowned. "Really? But would you want to? I kind of figured you weren't into sex? You kept talking about how you're a beta."

"Because you were flirting with me - I'm not completely stupid! - and you obviously didn't know! Alphas don't want betas!" 

"Maybe this one does." 

Yunho shifted, and made a small sound of discomfort. He tugged at his hip, at the waistband of his jeans. Oh. His groin was bothering him. Oh. His groin was - wow, that was an erection. That was a big erection. Surrounded by big horse thighs. Changmin made his eyes go back up to Yunho's face. 

"Then we can!" he said irritably, then he palmed his face, did a double take, and stared at Yunho for a moment. Utterly lost. "Okay. Um. I do want to. If you want to." 

"Come _here_." 

Changmin let out a tiny sound, like a puff of air escaping a balloon, and found himself straddling Yunho's thighs. Yunho's hand was in his hair, firm and sure, and then he kissed him. Changmin relaxed into it, squirming against that delicious sensation beneath him, and parted his lips to Yunho's tongue. Heat began to rise in him. Yeah, he was a beta, but again, he wasn't made of fucking _stone_ , and it sure wasn't just the pheromones pouring off Yunho anyway. 

After that, it wasn't difficult to move into the wings when it was his turn, and it wasn't difficult to exude confidence. Yunho wanted to fuck him.

And more importantly, Yunho was there. There for him like no one else. 

He waited for his intro, and then slid onto stage and executed a perfect illusion turn. 

***

Yunho met him with a kiss afterwards.

***

They spent hours in bed, and Changmin discovered what it felt like to bite that collarbone, and what it felt like to have that massive cock near split him in two, and what it felt like to have Yunho whisper his name into the side of his neck when he came. 

It was gloriously messy. 

He laid with his head on Yunho's shoulder, and one hand across Yunho's stomach. Occasionally tickling him, just to feel him laugh that little breathy laugh. The sheets had fallen in a tangle onto the salmon carpet on the side of the bed (plush, and not easy to stain, which was something that Changmin had taken in as they'd rolled in here together - Yunho had chosen well for someone who was such a fucking mess). 

"So, uh, the other two in Premium. They're getting married. And quitting the business. And I wondered if you might want to maybe try something together."

"You're proposing?" Changmin gave him a fatuous smile, knowing full well what he meant. But Yunho was so much fucking fun to tease. 

Yunho just grinned, though. "Not yet. I'm talking about forming a different kind of unit. You and me." 

Not....... yet? 

"You're on," he said fervently, and he'd never meant anything more in his life.


End file.
